Strong
by Joker-Of-Spades
Summary: People have found them, they are trying to get away. They Have the help of the shadow hunters. Until they find out what she and her brother are. Alice and Adam have to keep their secrets hidden with the help of the Martin family. Zach and Alice have to over come their difference to defeat a new kind of evil. With the help of everyone, from Downworlders to Shadowhunters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I have a Mortal Instrument Fanfic now. At the start it is the character profiles. _

* * *

**Character Profiles:**

First Character:

**Name: **Alice Halo Mark **[TWIN]**

**Personality: **Stubborn, Bubbly, Hot Temper, Kind and Egoistical

**Appearance: **Waist length curly golden hair with emerald green eyes. Pale Skin with almond shaped eyes.

Long pointed nails, slim fingers with a scar along her forearm.

**Clothes: **

_Everyday:_

Dark blue tank top, with dark red jeans. High heel short black boots and a short black jacket. Clock necklace, topaz ring.

_PJs:_

Loose neon yellow t-shirt and loose grey pants.

_Formal:_

Short floral dress. Wooden frame. High white strapped heels.

* * *

Second Character:

**Name: **Zachery H. Martin

**Personality: **Funny, Truthful, Annoying, Strong and Relaxed.

**Appearance:** Midnight black straight hair with silver eyes. Evenly Tanned skin, muscular fingers with tiny scars along his fingers.

**Clothes:**

_Everyday:_

Checkered shirt, with black jeans. Highly loose black jacket. Combat boots.

_PJs:_

Red trousers.

_Formal:_

White t-shirt with tight black jeans.

* * *

Final Character:

**Name: **Adam John Mark **[TWIN]**

**Personality: **

**Personality: **Much like his sister but not as sarcastic and annoying.

**Appearance:** Dirty blond curly hair with emerald green eyes. Pale skin with stubby fingers, Scar on his right cheek.

**Clothes:**

_Everyday:_

Black shirt shorts and jacket. Black sneakers.

_PJs:_

White singlet and Black tracks.

_Formal:_

_Black shirt, pants and red jacket. Black sneakers._

* * *

_So the story will be here next chapter. Hope you enjoy it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Strong**

This school is as dark and boring as ever, no color just plain. It still doesn't feel like home, since I came here 5 years ago with my brother. I wonder what he is doing now; all I know is that he is in the boy's dorm. I arrive at my room; since I have been here 5 years I finally have my own room. No more sharing with the newbies and getting in trouble because of the rich kids. God; how I hate them.

Having your own room might be great and all but at night you can be woken by a knock on your door, to find a crying kid or a girl covered in something. They say they've had a nightmare or a prank gone wrong. I'm called the head girl, rumored about and above all hated. Really how can I be hated! I change into my PJs and hop into bed. Now just have to have a torch next my bed, time to get woken by another girl tonight. With that I fall asleep.

I wake again to what I think is another knock but instead it is sunlight. I think last night was a record, only 2 knocks. Suddenly an ear-piercing scream rings through out the halls. I was in the middle of getting dressed, so I pull on my jeans, slip on my shoes and chuck on my jacket. I sprint out, to see girls crowded around an open door. I walk quietly behind them; I put my hand on one of their shoulders to move them gently. Then another scream is heard, I run forward knocking some girls out of my way. I get to the front to see a hooded figure holding a young girl, with a knife to her open neck. I gasp.

"Took you long enough" he chuckled. His voice was low and angry, his chubby fingers gripping the knife. "What do you want?" I ask. I hope he couldn't hear the fear behind my voice; it wasn't because of him, it was because of my secret. Does he know? I look down to find a dead girl at his feet. I drop to my knees. "Please don't harm them. What do you want?" I plead. He just laughed, with that I stood up and glared right at him. "You know what I want… and if you don't give it to me." He twirls the knife and shoved the girl back into the crowd. "Well we will see if your dearest brother, will live to his next birthday" he started walking away. "Or you for the matter" The man added as an after thought. He then disappeared.

I sprint back to my room and smash through the door. I grab my white cloak and sprint away. While I am running to the boy's dorm, I clutch my necklace. It is a clock; made out of clockwork, I can hear the ticking wherever I go. I feel the point of the piece of paper my mother lodge in there before she left.

_"Alice you need to take care of that necklace," my mother told me. "If you or your brother is in serious danger. Pull out this piece of paper," She lodged the paper in the middle. "It will take you to a family who will help you. They are the Martin Family." I nodded. "Now your father and I have to go. We are sorry darling" She kissed my forehead, and walked away gracefully; the gracefulness I would never possess. My father joined her, while my brother joined me. He started crying on my shoulder. Then a spark of light, lighten the sky; the spark shot up and burst into flames, into the shape of an angel._

As I arrive at the boy's dormitory, the boy's all looks at me; probably wondering what a girl is doing here, though above all a girl who looks like Adam. There I see him, he is on the field. I sprint up to him, but slow down when I see he is surrounded by boys. Laughing, talking and joking around. As I slow down my foot trips on a branch, I scream. Making them look my way, they start walking towards me.

Once they caught up to me, Adam puts his hand out to help me up. Pulling my hood; so it would cover my face. I take his hand and pull him down. I stand up brushing fake dust off me. "What I see is a damsel in distress, need a hand" His eyes flashed amusement when he heard my voice. "Well it looked like you needed my help from over there," He pointed to where he was sitting, and then got up. "Hey lady, could you take your hood down?" asked one of the boys. "_Hey Lady? _Really you're too kind. Ok I will take my hood down" I slid my hands up to slid my white hood down, when a pair of muscular hands covered my slim dainty ones. He slid his fingers around the edge of my hood and yanked it down. The wind picked up, and my hair was flowing in the wind.

I turned on my heel, to face the boy. His silver eyes matched his black hair; our silver and green eyes clashing. "What was that for, I was building up dramatic tension!" I yelled at the boy. "Well, I knew that was what you were doing" he looked relaxed; his shoulders not tense at all, his face relaxed. I scowled, then turned and walked to Adam. We really did look identical, the only difference was my hair was golden like our Mother's, and he had dirty blonde hair like Father's. "Alice. Alice Halo Mark" I smiled at everyone. "She's my sister… well twin" he told them. "Hey you what's your name" I pointed at the silver eyed boy. "Zachery H. Martin" I froze, I felt Adam tense beside me.

I pulled him and Adam off. "Adam they have found us. That was what I am here for, go get your cloak" I pushed him off. I turn to Zachery. 'Hey Zachery" I was stopped by him. "Zach" Ok he wants me to call him Zach. "Zach from the Martin family" "yeah I am from that family" "Please" I take out my necklace, he smiles. "Come with me and bring your brother. We're going to New York," He says. We sit on the ground waiting for my brother to come back.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey New Chapter. Also Thanks for following the story LionsEYe. I means a lot to me.I do not own Mortal Instruments so I am NOT Cassandra Clare._

* * *

Halfway through the movie only 7 people were still awake, I was getting tired but stayed awake to finish this epic movie! After another hour the movie finally finished. Only Magnus and I were awake, he went to take the DVD out while I got comfortable. I laid my head back and fell asleep instantly.

I wake up to find a large amount of heat next to me and on my waist. I slowly open my eyes, the TV is crooked; well everything is crooked. I turn my head to find the source of the heat. Zach. It's Zach, my head's on his shoulder. What have I done, I look down to the heat on my waist. Please don't be his arm, please. Oh look it's his arm; I slowly peel his arm off my waist and jump up out of the couch. I sigh heavily and walk into the kitchen; there must be some food around here, somewhere.

I turn around to see Jace standing, well leaning against the doorway.

"And what do you want?" I ask, while turning back to look for something.

"Nothing just thought you could admire my hot bod"

"Oh really I think I could find something more bad then looking at your 'hot bod'"

"Like what?"

"Umm… let me think. Uh."

"I know what you're thinking about."

"What?"

"Demons, movies, sharp things? Wait I know Mangos. No I take that back Mangos are delicious." I roll my eyes and take out my phone. I go to photos and bring up a picture of-

"Ducks. Just Ducks" I hear him chuckled, then show him the photo. I feel a wave of wind and my phone being knocked out of my hand. A smash is heard near the wall. He just broke my phone. He just BROKE MY PHONE.

"Jace your dead"

"What?"

I whirl around on one foot and smash into him with my elbow. Jace stumbles back and I put my foot on his chest to push him back. When Clary comes in, we both turn our heads towards her. I grin at her then push Jace back into the wall. Clary just stands there opened mouth.

"You know you should close your mouth, or the wind might change"

"What were you doing?" Clary asked.

"He Broke my Phone" Clary narrowed her eyes at Jace.

"Jace why. Why, did you BREAK HER PHONE!" Isabelle walked in.

"Wait Jace you broke Alice's phone? You never break a girl's phone!" Isabelle looked like she had fire in her eyes.

"Uh. Adam, Simon, Zach. Help me" Jace called out.

Adam, Simon and Zach walk in with Magnus and Maia behind them. They spotted the broken phone near the wall, and turned away quickly. Though not quickly enough; Jace grabbed them and pulled them in front of him. Magnus and Maia were standing off to the side.

"Did he just break Alice's phone?" whispered Maia to Magnus. I could barely hear them.

"Probably" Magnus answered in a normal tone.

Magnus walked between us, he lifted up a hand to indicate for us to wait. I looked over at my phone; a blue flame went around the pieces of my destroyed phone.

After the flames dispersed; all that was left was a phone. Not any phone, my phone. I squeal and step on Jace to get over him. He grunts.

"Why?" he sighs

I run up to Magnus and hug him.

"Thank you so much Magnus"

"Don't worry it happens all the time with mine" he whispers back

* * *

_I haven't finished the rest but yeah. Hope you enjoyed_


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about long time to update was on weekend holiday and.. THEY HAD NO INTERNET! I was so disappointed. Any way enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns the Mortal instrument.

* * *

I nod to him then walk over to Jace. Everyone stares at me; well he did break my phone and some how got up in a matter of 5 seconds.

"Why? Just why? Did you break my precious phone?"

"Because you showed Ducks on the screen"

"Ducks?" He nodded. I just blinked; he went up to get a drink. With that everyone goes to leave the kitchen.

I think it's lunchtime right about now; I've been sitting on the couch watching TV for a while. I hear footsteps behind me; I turn my head to find Izzy looking at me with her hands on her hips. "Well if Adam and Alice are gonna stay they need to go to the institute." She says. Izzy motions for me to stand up, and I do; but slowly turning my head to look for Adam and Zach. I catch Adams eye, he nods.

"Hey what about me?" asked Zach.

"Oh he can come to. Wait are you a vampire?" she asked. Wait yeah is he a vampire; I just haven't bothered to ask.

"No not a Vampire. A Warlock" Oh that's what he is. Well he isn't the paleness that a Vampire has or the aggressiveness of a werewolf. Or the snoppyness of a shadowhunter; ok might be going off Jace for that one.

As we walk to the Institute I drop back and talk to Jace.

"Ducks?" I continue our conversation from earlier.

"So"

"You Hate Ducks. For what reason?" I put my hands in my pockets.

"No Reason"

"Well I hate them too"

"Reason?"

"Wow the Jace asked a Question. As you said no Reason"

"Really. That's weird. Never thought I would meet someone who hates ducks for the same reason as me. Plus you're the one who asks Questions a lot. I just observe"

Adam POV

I turn my head around to find Jace and Alice talking like old friends.

"You know it isn't often that Jace talks like that to someone" Whispers Clary.

"Really? Cause it looks like he has had a lot of practice in it"

"That's because he is naturally charming. If you haven't noticed"

"Oh really cause I notice" I look around to find girls staring at Jace in hungry fashion.

Alice POV

Jace and I have been talking none stop since we left Magnus's. Once we reach the institute the gates open automatically with us like 10 meters away. Everyone looks shocked; but I know why it did that.

"Hey guys do you know why they did that?" Simon asked.

I stepped forward to see the doors open as well, and jump back. God, they sense us; well _it_ does. Everyone rushes forward to see why, while Adam, Zach and I stay back to talk.

"Should you tell them?" asks Zach

"Not yet. We need to know more," I hiss

"But there kept in the dark" Adam adds

"Who cares we need to know if they're trustworthy. Wait…" I pause

"What?" asks Zach.

"How do we know if we can trust you?" I turn to him.

"Yeah how?" Adam and I step away.

"Because of this" Zach rolls up his sleeve of his checkered top, there on his fore arm are marks. Not ordinary marks, I can see the glowing of words in them; _Protection and Safety. _They are golden instead of black with a Red outline. I Gasp.

"We have the exact same one on our backs" Says Adam. So we really can trust him; it's the mark of Protection for an angel onto a Downworlder, each one is different.

I see they have disappeared, until I sense someone standing behind me.

"Tell us what?" I know that voice it's Izzy.

"Nothing" I say too quickly. Dammit I always panic when asked questions like this.

"Tell us!" That's Clary.

"Nothing!" Adam and I say at the same time.

"It's not nothing, if you two talk at the same time" Jace adds

"We do not!" we both yell. I look at him.

"Stop that" We both say.

"No you"

"Come on just stop"

"I know what your about to say" I say

"We can't tell them!" "We need to tell them" Then we both say something different, still disagreeing.

"Wow what a show" Says Magnus.

"Now tell us?" Asks Simon.

"Well you did ask nicely so… No!" I yell. I run up the stairs of the Institute, with Adam and Zach tailing behind. The Gates open automatically, though I just don't care at the moment. Then the doors swing open and the elevator opens as well. I hear the gates slam shut, with the curses of Jace. I stop in the Elevator to the gate open again, with them sprinting towards us. The doors slam shut in front of my face; the last thing I saw was Jace's angry face and Clary's worried expression.

* * *

Hey hope you like this chapter better, it's probably the longest of them all. Once again sorry for not updating sooner.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about taking so loong. I was being super LAZY. Well not really because I was writing.

I carve words into the door that will disappear once someone reads them.

My hand stung after that, I was shaking my hand everywhere to stop the stinging; I even whacked Zach in the face, he was not happy about that. I stopped when the elevator buzzed. I heard footsteps from outside the door. We stood there frozen; when the doors opened three adults were standing there. Two Female and a Male, they were looking at us with wide expressions. We took our chance to rush past them, I hear Adam disable the elevator and I move the words so everyone could read them. Then the rest come in through a portal. I sprint down a corridor, it has two ways; I run down the right way while Adam goes the other, Zach goes down the right way as well.

Jace POV

We read the words on the wall. they want to play games then we will. I grab Clary and rush down the hallway, once we get to the two turn offs. Everyone has caught up to us when we stop.

**asks Izzy **

**asks Maryse **

**I say darkly. **

**says Magnus. The older shadowhunters nod; what does that mean? **

**declares Clary. Good Idea. **

**I point to Izzy, Jocelyn and Simon, they nod as an indication they agree. **

**re off to the wizard and some others Simon sang to the Wizard of Oz song. Isabelle whacked him in the arm shut him up. We went our separate ways; I go right while the rest left. **

**Alice POV. **

**As Zach and I run, I hear people coming behind us. We turn sharply into a different hall. I hear voices nearer; I grab Zach and pull him into a closet. I didn**Where are they we saw them turn!s chest. He goes back into the wall with me following, his arms go around my waist and my arms hook around his neck. My head lays on his chest once we stop moving.

t you?I would love to say I wasn** I could feel him smirk. **

**We look down to see how we are tangled together. My arms around his neck, his on my waist, my legs in the middle while his are around mine. Well you get the picture. Awkward. said Izzy. I hear their footsteps disappear; we wait for a while longer till we try to come out of the closet. **

**Hey Ali you there? I hear my Brother, I feel a sense of relief they havent worry I am all right just heading towards the elevator now, I will wait there for you! With that I hear or might as well sense Adam switch off. **

**Jace POV **

**Clary and I have stopped still since we started hearing what sounded like Alice and Adam inside out heads. We could here snippets of their conversations, though the biggest thing was that we found out were they were headed, we sprinted back to the elevator. When I suddenly stop to hear shouting coming from Alice, well this better be interesting. **

**Alice POV **

**God my brother is such a dimwit, he disabled the elevator. Yes I know I thought it was a good Idea at the time doesn**By the Angel you should have known better then to listen to me!Just wait a minute!You know you** I say to him. **

**t call me stupid he yells at me, well my brother is a baby. **

**I say then turn back to Jace and nod. he rolls his eyes **

**t want to tell you?**ThenWe will capture you and use the mortal sword, since it has been recoveredYou know, you do this annoying thing where you open your mouth and then these things you call words come like that. Stop grab her,Why aren** he asked. **

**I start saying the thing when in TVs when they arrest someone they say it to them. **

**t think we do that hear.** They really should say: You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be misquoted and used against ** he nods. **

**We arrive at the Library where I see the Silent Brothers, already there with the sword in hand. Spoke One of the Silent Brothers, **

**I asked them. **

**Wow they are hard to Bargain with. **

**s our secret after all**Hey Listen upYou want to know our little secret, then we will tell you,It

**I roll my eyes. **

**I hear Jace chuckle I send a glare his way. They quieted down. **

Our Mother and Father are gone, but not for any reason the only reason is, is because God called them back, yes I know what you are thinking **Well the answers simple really**We are the children of Raziel and AfrielHow, just how can Angels have children on earth?Well they were on earth for a matter of twelve years, I am surprised that you shadowhunters didn

**t have told them,**And who are you by the way?Maryse LightwoodMUM!You couldn** asked Alec. **

**t have handled it good, knowing they were the same age as you guys**Whatever. Finish saying what you were sayAs I was saying,Our mother and Father are Raziel and Afriel, We are their Angel offspring** I smile crookedly. **

**that says Clary. **

**s true right?**Well**T BEILEVE YOU!**show us one reason why we should!Will anything make you believe us?Probably notThen why show?t get to say anything because Zach walks up to Magnus and starts talking. I wait a bit to see if they will stop anytime soon, there is complete silence, except for them talking. I walk up behind Zach and drag him to the ground.

**I ask. I put my foot on his chest. **

**I repeat, pressing my foot harder on to his chest when suddenly a pair of arms started to try and pull me off. I turn my head around to see Adam, an annoyed look on his face; I start to thrash around when another pair of arms tries to help Adam. It**Let me go!ArghSilverOk now I now not to touch her handst know much do you, I have something that will work against every Downworlder on me at the moment. While Shadowhunters I either fight off or slip away from, and Adam usually just gives up. My hand gets out of reach as I slide it down and grab a lighter, they grab my arm and get a hold on it again as I slip the lighter into the sleeve in my jacket.

I turn my head and notice Clary looking at my sleeve, she must have noticed. My hand gets joisted up near SimonNo!t work. Jordan starts coughing, then Maia rushes up and pulls him off, and Jocelyn goes off with them to another room. Adam starts to loosen up.

**Adam started t stop strugglings go and steps back. I swing my arms up in the air and hear a smacking sound. **

I swing around to face Jace.

**I hear Clary snicker, Jace turns her way and gives her a death glare, but Clary doesn**Sebastiant got time to duck, when Zach jumps forward and deflects the blade; he just saved my life, after all I have done to him Zach saved my life. Sebastian runs off, yelling behind him.

**I stand there shocked, Zach turns towards me with his hand out to help me up. I take it and stand up, he pulls me a bit too close then I would have liked, I let go of his hand and turn towards the others. **

**They are standing there shocked. Jace yells and stomps out of the room. Clary goes to run after him, when Isabelle pulls her back and whispers in her ear. Clary nods then continues to follow him out of the room. I hear their murmurs once the door shuts, Jace probably expected her to follow. **

**asked Jocelyn, her face was blank but her eyes have a frightened look in them. I turn and walk to Maryse. **

**I whisper to her. **

**her answer was short and sharp. **

**t want us to we will understand?t answer, so I walked back to Adam and Zach. **

**Thanks you, for reading soz about late update. **

**-Spade**


End file.
